Velma
'''Velma Dinkley '''is a character from the popular children's franchise Scooby-Doo. In the series, she is the brains of the group and has a brown bowl haircut, a bright orange sweater and red skirt with socks and shoes of a matching color. She appeared in the Robot Chicken skits A Scooby Friday and Mystery Not Incorporated A Scooby Friday She is first seen reading a book about Jason Voorhees after the gang enters Camp Crystal Lake, the home of the aforementioned killer which immediately freaks out Shaggy as a result. After Fred splits the gang up, Velma gets sent to search for clues in the woods. While she searches for these clues, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Daphne and Fred are all killed one by one by Jason with her unfortunately discovering their bodies somewhere down the line. After setting up a trap with Don Knotts, he is killed by Jason as well. After cracking Jason over the head with a baseball bat, Velma proceeds to unmask him where she then discovers that Jason Voorhees was actually Old Man Philips (a possible parody of Old Man Smithers and Old Man Wickles from the first two live action Scooby-Doo movies) who was out after Spanish doubloons at the bottom of the lake to which Velma is shocked to hear that all her friends were essentially killed over a bunch of coins and later goes on to mention that not only are all her friends murdered but she is also still a virgin at the very end, Old Man Philips later offers sex to her and soon Velma forgets about her troubles and proceeds to sleep with the old man. She was voiced by Linda Cardellini who also portrayed Velma in the live action Scooby-Doo movies. Mystery Not Incorporated While solving another mystery, Velma is seen searching for clues during a case regarding the Glowing Ghost and later proceeds to comment on how she possibly needed to rethink her life due to the fact that the mystery solving is putting her parents in debt as a reference to the fact that the gang always seems to have the funds for their hobby. Later on, she hears the screams of Shaggy and when she goes to look outside, she ends up tripping over a saw and losing her glasses and it is due to this impairment that she ends up accidentally falling from a window and onto a light pole, horrifically injuring her to the point of near-death as a result. While she was off being treated, The gang hired Lisbeth Salander to take her place for the time being. Ironic, in her first Robot Chicken sketch A Scooby Friday, she was the only one alive at the end, and in this sketch she nearly died. She was once again voiced by Linda Cardellini. Photo Gallery Velma2005.JPG|Velma in "A Scooby Friday" Velma_reading.JPG|Velma reading a book about Jason Setting the trap.JPG|Velma setting up a trap for Jason while complaining about her virginity. Beating Jason.JPG|Velma as she captures Jason A_Bunch_of_Coins.JPG|Velma after Old Man Philips reveals his motive for the murders of the Scooby gang. Having sex.JPG|The Happy (?) Ending Velma_Paint.JPG|Velma in "Mystery Not Incorperated" Velma_Pole.JPG|Velma after falling backfirst from a great height. Scooby Gang2016.JPG|Velma as she appears in "Abandoned Places". Velma2005.JPG|Velma in "A Scooby Friday" Velma_reading.JPG|Velma reading a book about Jason Setting the trap.JPG|Velma setting up a trap for Jason while complaining about her virginity. Beating Jason.JPG|Velma as she captures Jason A_Bunch_of_Coins.JPG|Velma after Old Man Philips reveals his motive for the murders of the Scooby gang. Having sex.JPG|The Happy (?) Ending Velma_Paint.JPG|Velma in "Mystery Not Incorperated" Velma_Pole.JPG|Velma after falling backfirst from a great height. Scooby Gang2016.JPG|Velma as she appears in "Abandoned Places". Category:Characters Category:Hanna Barbera Characters